<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil's Ballerina by OkamiShadou98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060741">The Devil's Ballerina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/pseuds/OkamiShadou98'>OkamiShadou98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lucifer's a soft boi in this one, Step-Devil, hugs and tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiShadou98/pseuds/OkamiShadou98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trixie has a ballet recital and Dan can't attend, Lucifer goes full step-devil mode to make sure her night is special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Devil's Ballerina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxmqueen/gifts">prxmqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request from prxmqueen who wanted some Lucifer and Trixie fluff. The angst crept in there a bit but I think all the cuteness makes up for it. Warning for excessive hugs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Monkey, you need to eat something.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Just a bit, okay? I won’t even make you eat your vegetables.”</p><p>“No mom, I can’t.”</p><p>Lucifer silently watched the exchange, eyes darting between mother and daughter as if he were following a tennis match. His own dinner had been abandoned some time ago as he was distracted by the argument.</p><p>“Trixie,” Chloe set down her fork, “I know you’re nervous about tonight but it’s important you eat.”</p><p>The small girl glowered, folding her arms in a gesture which reminded Lucifer strongly of Maze. “I don’t want to!”</p><p>Tension had been lurking in the Deckerstar household all day, mixing and frothing as it grew with each passing hour. Now, it was all encompassing, a tangible anxiety that left everyone decidedly edgy.</p><p>“Urchin, listen to your mother,” Lucifer said gently, giving Chloe a questioning look.</p><p>At her silent nod of approval, he relaxed minutely. For the last few months, he’d been working on his conflict skills when it came to Trixie. According to Chloe, he let the girl walk all over him. He’d thought the notion absurd originally. Buying Trixie whatever she wanted wasn’t him being manipulated, he was just being a good step-devil!</p><p>The final straw had been when, for her eleventh birthday, he’d bought her the pony she’d wanted. He’d been rather pleased with himself when the trailer had rolled up to the house but Chloe had not been impressed. Actually, she’d been positively horrified.</p><p>After several long lectures and an entire afternoon wasted trying to find a proper home for the pony - which Trixie had named Sprinkles - Lucifer had to admit that perhaps he was over compensating. It wasn’t entirely his fault though. His own parents hadn’t exactly been exemplary, or even decent. He was just trying to give Trixie the childhood he had been denied.</p><p>Trixie took a halfhearted bite of her burger, face screwed up in distaste, and pushed her plate away from her, refusing to eat so much as another crumb.</p><p>Chloe sighed in defeat. “Clear your place and go and get ready.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” Lucifer rose, taking both his and Trixie’s mostly untouched food to the kitchen. </p><p>Putting the food into tupperware containers, he half listened behind him as Trixie went to her room to change. Snapping on the lid, he put the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow and then set upon the dishes. He had just finished wiping down the counter when Trixie crept back into the main room. Chloe had disappeared upstairs to change out of her work clothes, her footsteps creaking above his head.</p><p>He glanced up at Trixie, who was looking away self consciously, hands clasped behind her back as she bounced on the balls of her feet. For some reason, the sight broke his withered, anemic heart. </p><p>“Urchin, are you alright? You’ve been rather quiet this evening.” He set down his terry cloth and rounded the kitchen island.</p><p>Trixie shrugged. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“You know it’s useless lying to the Devil,” he teased. </p><p>Trixie’s lip twitched but her gloomy expression soon returned. “I don’t want to go to the ballet recital tonight.”</p><p>His gut instinct was to agree. If she didn’t want to go, why try and force her? She was capable of making her own decisions. Chloe wouldn’t be happy with him though. </p><p>“Why? We’ve been practicing for weeks!” He crouched down to place them at eye level, a trick Linda had taught him.</p><p>It had taken a bit of work but he’d gotten one of the floors of Lux set up as a dance studio for Trixie to use. She had taught him her entire routine and the two of them had practiced together for the last three months. Of course, she wasn’t nearly as good as he was, but few could learn as quickly as he could. Additionally, walking around for eons with heavy wings attached to his back meant he had impeccable balance.</p><p>Trixie played with the hem of her pink tutu, still not meeting his eyes. “Daddy won’t be there,” she whispered. “He called me and said he has a stakeout tonight.” She looked up suddenly, dark eyes bright with unshed tears. “He never makes it to anything! But this time he promised and I practiced extra h-hard because I wanted to show him how go-good I was.”</p><p>Lucifer stilled, elbows on his knees. “When did Daniel tell you that?”</p><p>From what he could recall, there hadn’t been any stakeouts planned for tonight. Dan had even mentioned they would see each other later at the recital. </p><p>“An hour ago.” She hung her head, sniffling. “He said he got a break in his case.”</p><p>Lucifer considered Dan a friend but sometimes he really wanted to punch the other man.</p><p>“I’m so sorry he can’t make it,” he murmured.</p><p>Trixie looked so forlorn, defeated even. Lucifer knew all about disappointing parents, that sting of needle sharp rejection. Even if Dan hadn’t intended to, he’d broken his daughter’s heart.</p><p>Hesitantly, he opened his arms for a hug. Even after dating Chloe for over a year, it was rare he offered affection so freely. Trixie needed no urging though. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck fiercely, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her tears, liquid fire, drip down his neck, sliding under his collar. Just as her mother, she hardly made a sound as she cried. </p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he ignored the burn in his calves from squatting so long while Chloe was near. Oh Dad, <i>Chloe</i>. Did she know? She couldn’t have, otherwise she would have told him.</p><p>Stroking a hand through Trixie’s mane of hair, he tightened his grip on her. Chloe and Dan’s relationship the past two years had been a series of constant ups and downs. Grief over Charlotte, Chloe finding out the truth, the two of them beginning to date - all of it had worn at them.</p><p>Trixie pulled away from him, face blotchy.</p><p>“S-sorry about your suit,” she said.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged, rising. “It’s not important. I have others. Are you okay though?” Pulling his pocket square out, he unfolded it and handed it to her. “Why don’t you clean up and I’ll do your eyeliner?”</p><p>She took the offering, blowing her nose. “Mom doesn’t want me to wear make up.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m doing it. Then she’ll only be cross with me and, as we all know, I’m irresistible.” He winked.</p><p>Trixie giggled weakly, slouching off to the bathroom. He watched her for a long moment, not moving until the door closed and he heard the sink faucet. Satisfied, he climbed the stairs, searching for Chloe.</p><p>Entering the bedroom they shared more often than not, he found her rummaging through her jewelry box. She caught sight of him in the mirror above the dresser.</p><p>“Oh Lucifer, have you seen my silver earrings? The ones with the double loops. I swear I put them in here but I can’t find them.”</p><p>“Did you check the nightstand?” he suggested, shrugging out of his suit jacket and laying it on the bed.</p><p>Chloe moved to the bedside table while he changed out of his white shirt, putting on a fresh purple one. He only stored a few suits at Chloe’s, the limited closet space having to be shared equally, and he fussily picked through his meager selection, settling on a navy blue suit with a matching waistcoat. Chloe had located her earrings and was now repacking her essentials into a small clutch.</p><p>“Have you heard anything from Daniel?” he asked cautiously, folding a new pocket square.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. Why?”</p><p>“He, er, he talked to Trixie before.”</p><p>Chloe noticed his hesitant manner, brow pinching. “Did he? She didn’t tell me. What did he say?”</p><p>“He’s… well, he’s not coming tonight.”</p><p>Chloe swore. “I <i>cannot</i> believe him. He promised he’d stop pulling this shit,” she sighed, raising a hand to massage at her head. “And Trixie… I’ll go talk to her.” She walked towards the door, hesitating just before she left. “Lucifer? Thank you for listening to her.”</p><p>He blinked. “Oh, you don’t have to thank me. It was my pleasure.”</p><p>She smiled sadly. “No, I really do. You have no idea…” she trailed off, shaking her head and disappearing.</p><p>Lucifer took his time, not wanting to wander downstairs and intrude. After refolding his pocket square four times and changing his cuff-links twice, he ran out of things to occupy himself, unless he wanted to repaint the room. He settled on changing the bed sheets for no particular reason. Giving his appearance one last look, he descended the stairs.</p><p>Trixie was sitting on the couch, watching television. He approached her, looking around.</p><p>“Where did your mother go?”</p><p>Wordlessly, she pointed to the sliding glass door. Sure enough, he could just make out Chloe’s form as she paced back and forth on the patio. She was gesturing wildly and he didn’t have to be a genius to know she was on the phone with Dan.</p><p>“While she’s distracted, I’ll do your eyeliner.” He sat on the couch beside her, pulling the thin tube out of his trouser pocket.</p><p>Trixie complied, turning to face him. After so many years, it only took him a few strokes to outline her eyes, He kept the effect subtle and elegant, something Chloe couldn’t possibly take issue with. It was unlikely most people would even notice the thin trail of black. But Trixie would know and that was enough for him.</p><p>Chloe did not come back inside until long after he’d finished. Her jaw was set in a scowl that only loosened when she saw the two of them watching cartoons together.</p><p>“C’mon, if we don’t leave soon, we’re going to be late,” she said, tucking away her phone.</p><p>There were the usual arguments over who was going to drive - Lucifer won - and which vehicle they were taking - that victory went to Chloe. Bundling into the trusty old Toyota, Lucifer drove to Trixie’s school, where the recital was to be held.</p><p>The Doris Place Elementary School had never boasted the best parking situation. Aside from a small adjacent lot for faculty and parents picking up their kids early, most visitors were relegated to parking on the street or, if they were particularly daring, the fire zone. </p><p>Fortunately, daring was Lucifer’s middle name.</p><p>He parked right outside the school’s main entrance, ignoring Chloe’s protests. Who cared if he parked in a crosswalk? Everyone jaywalked anyway. It was practically the unofficial past time of most Los Angeles residents.</p><p>Exiting the car, the three of them joined the trickle of parents and leotard clad children entering the school. A few people said hello to Chloe as Trixie waved at friends. She was still more subdued than Lucifer was accustomed to but some of her vigor was returning.</p><p>They entered the school, which was far more crowded. The auditorium doors were still closed, leaving everyone to mill around outside and gossip.</p><p>Lucifer noticed a few brows raised in their direction. It happened every time he braved a school function with Chloe. There were murmurs and more than once he heard the words ‘boy toy’ thrown around.</p><p>He glanced towards Chloe but if she noticed the attention they were garnering, she ignored it. Head held high, she greeted a couple who Lucifer vaguely remembered from one of Trixie’s play dates. Still, he wasn’t pleased by the negativity directed towards her. Coming up to her side, he grabbed her hand, eyes sweeping the hall. Those who had been staring looked away and he smirked, pleased with himself.</p><p>For the next ten minutes, he kept his hold on Chloe, listening politely as she engaged with the other parents. He kept one eye on Trixie, who had wandered off to talk to a few of her friends.</p><p>A hush stilled the crowd as the auditorium doors opened and a middle aged woman walked out, holding a microphone.</p><p>“Thank you everyone for being so patient,” she said. “The doors will open in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, we ask that all the children performing tonight come here so we can set up.”</p><p>There was a rumble as slipper clad feet raced for the doors.</p><p>“Trixie, wait!” Chloe caught her daughter’s arm. “Have a good time, okay? I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“Yes urchin, go and show everyone the moves the Devil has taught you.” He ruffled her hair.</p><p>Trixie beamed. “Okay! Love you!” And she darted off.</p><p>Lucifer turned to Chloe. “Well, she seems to have gotten over her disappointment.”</p><p>Chloe chewed on her lip. “No, she hasn’t. But she’s used to it now. Dan missed when she moved up in girl scouts, when she got her first belt in karate, basically every school play.” She tightened her hold on his hand. “She’s barely eleven and already she knows that she can’t rely on her dad. I know Dan has an excuse, probably a valid one, but I don’t care.”</p><p>“It <i>was</i> abysmal timing, wasn’t it?” he noted.</p><p>She shook herself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bashing Dan right now. Tonight’s about Trixie. I just,” she dropped his hand and rubbed her temple. “When she was little, before the divorce, she used to watch this cartoon with a ballerina mouse or something like that.”</p><p>“How… baffling.” Why were children’s cartoons so odd? Sometimes he felt like he was on an acid trip when he watched them. Ballerina mouses? That was almost as bad as the talking dish sponge!</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t a great show but she liked it. Anyway, at the end of the mouse’s ballet recitals, her father would always give her flowers. When Trixie took up dance, she’d always run out at the end to find me and Dan, looking for flowers.”</p><p>Lucifer winced, imagining what surely would’ve transpired. Trixie bounding out excitedly to find not only were there no flowers, but her father hadn’t even seen her performance.</p><p>“I have to go,” he said suddenly.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Chloe caught his arm. “Where are you going?”</p><p>He laid his hand atop her’s, weaving their fingers together and loosening her grasp.</p><p>“It’s just occurred to me there’s something I must do.”</p><p>“The performance is going to start soon,” Chloe protested. “What could possibly be so important?”</p><p>“I’ll be back before the curtains rise. Chloe,” he held her by the shoulders, pressing their foreheads together, “I give you my word I won’t miss a moment of Trixie’s performance.”</p><p>His serious tone, rare as it was, registered with her.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But please, if there was ever a time to not break your word-”</p><p>“It’s tonight. I understand. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” he said, long legs carrying him down the hall and back to the car.</p><p>In the end, his inopportune errand took him only twelve minutes. He pulled up outside the school in the same spot as before, a box tucked under his arm. Inside the school, he found the auditorium almost entirely filled. He searched for Chloe, taking the pamphlet someone manning the doors was handing out.</p><p>She was sitting halfway down the aisle, an empty chair beside her. He slid into the seat, sliding the box between his feet and out of sight. And not a moment too soon. The main lights were dimmed until only the stage itself was lit.</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me,” Chloe muttered under her breath.</p><p>He chuckled. “I’m a Devil of my word.”</p><p>The pun earned him an elbow to the ribs, though there was no malice behind the gesture. Chuckling again, he redirected his attention to the stage, where the curtains had just risen and a troop of children appeared.</p><p>Lucifer found, to his surprise, that he rather enjoyed the show. Sure, whoever was playing the piano accompaniment was doing an exceptionally poor job and the children were clumsy, but every time he saw Trixie smiling, he was able to forget all that. As she danced around the stage, he muttered to himself, pleased when she completed some of the movement they had spent hours perfecting. His tutelage had done her good as he thought she was easily the best dancer, outstripping some of the older boys and girls.</p><p>When the show ended, his loud applause was genuine. He even whistled using his thumb and pointer finger, the high noise cutting through the room.</p><p>Chloe giggled. “I didn’t know you could do that,” she said as they joined the group of parents waiting by the stage for their kids to come out.</p><p>“Oh, the whistling? As you should know by now, I’m very talented with my tongue and fingers.” He leaned down to catch her lips and maybe give her a quick demonstration but she avoided him, instead pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Behave. There are children around.”</p><p>“So? Surely they’ve seen their own parents snog.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes good naturedly. “I should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to hold out.” Her gaze dropped to the box he was holding. “Now, are you going to tell me what you bought? You ran out of here like a bat from…”</p><p>“Hell?”  he finished.</p><p>“Shut up,” she laughed. “Seriously, what did you get?”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not telling. Besides, it’s not for you.” He held the box behind his back.</p><p>A small shape running into them halted the bantering.</p><p>“Mom! Lucifer! I did it!” Trixie looked between them excitedly, hair breaking free of its simple ponytail.</p><p>“We saw, Monkey. You did a great job!” Chloe hugged her. “We’re so proud of you.”</p><p>Trixie couldn’t contain her beaming smile. “Lucifer, I didn’t mess up once!”</p><p>“I should hope not! After all that practicing we did, I expected nothing less than perfection.” He shook the box behind his back.</p><p>Trixie zeroed in on the noise immediately. “What are you hiding?” she asked, ducking around him to see.</p><p>He spun on his heels, keeping her in front of him. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You have something!” She lunged around him again, holding onto his waist so he couldn’t escape.</p><p>“Oh, do you mean this old thing?” He held up the box, dangling it a few feet above her head.</p><p>Trixie stepped on his shoes, gaining a few additional inches of height as she reached up. “What is it? What is it?”</p><p>“Lucifer, stop teasing her before she explodes,” Chloe said between fits of laughter.</p><p>He relented, lowering the box. Trixie climbed off his feet, bouncing with excitement.</p><p>“I’ve been told that it is customary to present the performer of a recital with,” he opened the box with a flourish, “flowers.”</p><p>The bouquet of white roses rested on sparkling, golden tissue paper. A few were leaning towards wilted, their petals curling at the edges. He’d wished there had been more time. He would have preferred to handpick the roses himself from a florist instead of getting a prepackaged box.</p><p>Trixie was gaping at him. “Are those for me?” she whispered.</p><p>“Obviously. Urchin,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I am so, <i>so</i> extraordinarily proud of you. Watching you dance tonight was an absolute honor.”</p><p>Reverently, Trixie took the flowers from him, holding the box tightly to her chest.</p><p>“What do you say?” Chloe prodded.</p><p>Her dark eyes bore into Lucifer’s own. “Thank you,” she said around a trembling lip.</p><p>And then she was hugging him, carefully so she didn’t damage the flowers between them. </p><p>Two hugs in one day? Wasn’t he being generous. He did nothing to draw back though. Then Chloe was at his side, joining in on the hug.</p><p>People were moving around them, parents collecting their children while kids ran around and yelled. But the three of them neither saw nor heard any of it. Instead they smiled at one another, a family in everything but name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>